Healing The Scars Of My Soul
by AmoriTheWingedWolf
Summary: He was dark and lost. His soul seemed frozen. His orders were clear. But she was changing him. Slowly and surely she was changing him. BattosaiXKaoru...KenXKao
1. The Shadow Walker

Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin and Co. and I never will. I thought about this story long and hard and decided I would try a different method of writing so I put it in first person to see how I did in that light. Tell me what you think!

Chapter 1: The Shadow Walker

Kenshin's POV:

Hi. My name is Kenshin Himura and back in the day, I was the most notorious assassin in the country of Japan. I was known as the Hitokiri Battosai and I left none alive in my wake. I was an emotionless killing machine and none could break my façade of ice. That is…until _she_ entered my life…

November 20, 2005

"Ah! Himura! My favorite moneymaker! How are you?" That annoying demonic man asked with a cheery shake of my hand as I sat down inside the large, smoky teahouse room. Katsuki was never seen unless it was in here or one of his hired help's apartments.

"Like you care as long as you are on top of things." I said coldly at my boss. Even he wasn't able to ignore the ice in my voice and I grinned on the inside as he shivered.

"Yes, well just do your job. Here…" Katsuki passed to me a black envelope that I knew so very well. Inside lay the fate of a person that, at this moment, had no clue they were the next target of the infamous Battosai. "Follow the directions to the letter."

Katsuki was a dangerous man with a special power. He was a telepath. He could contact me through his mind and my own and the feeling was disgusting. It was like having a snake slither around your mind and thoughts. And I was one of the few that had the horrid privilege to experience Katsuki's demonic power.

I nodded and, with one last cold glance, walked out of the teahouse and into the cold, winter night. My car was parked in the back alleyway. It was a black mustang with a sleek leather interior. I turned the ignition on and drove off towards the 25-floor apartment complex that was owned by Katsuki. He gave each of his 'employees' an apartment to live in. The entire building was full of Katsuki's assassins and each had their own car, apartment, and as many weapons they want of their choice.

I looked around my dank apartment on the 24th floor and critiqued it. I had a black leather recliner and a matching couch placed in front of the fireplace, where a mantel hung just above. On the mantel was a rack that was holding a katana and a kodatchi. The room was very dreary and not exactly homey. A medium sized TV stood in the corner of my living room and it wasn't exactly decorative and I had a bar-counter for my kitchen table and a couple cupboards. The entire apartment, really, had no fungshuai at all.

I sighed and decided to open the black envelope and see whose fate was sealed inside. I read the information on a little card inside and memorized it. It read:

526 S. Sakura Dr. Room 312

Take alive and kill all who interfere

Keep with you until December 31, 2005

Then meet me at the teahouse for further instructions

There was a picture inside the envelope of a smiling young woman with long raven hair and eyes like the ocean. On the back of the picture was added information that read:

Name: Kamiya, Kaoru

Age: 21

Birthday: December 19, 2005

Current Residence: Takahashi Research for Mental and Physical Phenomenon

_**MAKE AS COMFORTABLE AS POSSIBLE!!**_

I groaned and tossed the into the blazing fire that was burning in the fireplace and tucked the picture into my wallet. I stared as the letter crackled and shriveled up as the flames licked and danced around it. I soon found myself wondering if, when I die, my soul will twist and shrivel in the flames of hell.

The sound of my clock chiming 11 pulled me out of my revere. I stood and walked to the bedroom and gazed into my closet. All black clothes glared back at me. I pulled out my leather pants and black muscle-shirt and threw them on. I slipped on my black army boots that buckled up and had silver chains on them and tossed on a long black trench coat that would cover my swords. For the finishing touch, I pulled my long, blood red hair into a high ponytail. My amber eyes stood out amongst the black outfit, but that was the most fearful and eerie quality of me, and that was what I was going for.

I grabbed my swords and set them in their belt and carefully hid them inside my coat. After securing the door to my apartment I took off into the night.

While I drove, I silently contemplated my mission. "What am I, a babysitter?" I growled as I parked a couple blocks away from the building that held my goal. A dark cloud gloomed over the wannabe asylum. I walked forword towards the girl's room. Killing all those in my way with a silent slash, I grabbed the doorknob. Twisting it in my hands the door swung open to reveal a young woman. Her eyes were startled to see me…and my blood covered attire. "I suppose you are here for me." She said with a surprising calmness in her voice. She stepped out. "Well lets go before the cops come. You triggered the silent alarm when you opened my door." I blinked and swiftly led the way to the car, bewildered by this raven-haired girl and her mystery.

Short I know!!! FORGIVE ME!!!!!!! I wanna see how many reviews I can get on this before I move on to the next chapter so review please!!!!!\

-Amori


	2. Pandora's Box

Disclaimer: Well I'm currently in Biology and not doing anything so I decided to update this story. I don't own RK or anyone.

Chapter 2: Pandora's Box

"Well let's go before the cops come. You triggered the silent alarm when you opened my door." I blinked and swiftly led the way to the car, bewildered by this raven-haired girl and her mystery.

We left Takahashi Research for Mental and Physical Phenomenon behind and with it the solitude and therapy behind. Kaoru almost looked relieved in her eyes as we crept in the shadows to the car. I drove her back to the apartment in silence. She was very calm and lucid, little did I know she was a Pandora's box just waiting to be opened.

I peered at her from the corner of my eye and noticed she was staring at me with wide eyes. "What?" I growled harshly. She didn't flinch, but instead, reached up and placed her hand on my cheek, where my scar lay. She stayed silent and removed her cold hand from my face. "You were once hurt by someone close." She said in a calmly. I nodded silently, taken back by her accurate accusation.

We arrived at the apartment without speaking another word. She followed obediently to the room and waited as I unlocked the many locks in my door. I quickly ushered her into the room, knowing that if any of the others caught whiff of fresh woman they would snatch her. I lived in an assassin's building, and with that comes danger for any young woman that has a pretty face and an air of innocence. Kaoru had all that.

Now that Kaoru was in my home, I turned to lock all the doors when she spoke again. "Thank you…" She said with a small smile. "You rescued me from more torture." I grunted, not really being used to being the good guy. As I clicked the last of the seven locks, her spell was broken and she opened like the Pandora's box she was.

"You're place is so handsome! I mean look at the décor! So manly, yet feng sui!" She smiled big. I blinked, taken aback by her outburst. Her crystalline blue eyes darted around the room, taking in her new home. I nodded at her. "You thirsty?" I asked gruffly. Hospitality was not my strong suit. She blinked and nodded. "Yes." I walked over to the fridge and tossed her a Pepsi. She caught it with a swift snatch from the air. It was obvious she had fighting experience.

"I'm going to take a shower…make yourself at home." I calmly walked to the bathroom and locked the door. Stripping down, I looked in the mirror. Blood was dry on my face and in my hair. I had some scars on my stomach and arms but other than those few I was untouched by any other weapon. I looked down at my wrists. They were the only part of my body completely covered in scars. These scars were not from battle, though, but from myself.

I stepped into the scalding shower and let the flaming water wash the dirt and blood away. I could still smell the metallic, grotesque sent of the blood and I could still see it on my hands as I scrubbed my body down with soap and a washcloth. I sighed in the steam.

Turning the knob, I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a long towel around my waist and walked over to the door. I opened it and stepped out into the, by comparison, very cold living room. Kaoru was sitting on the couch and staring into the fireplace, where a new fire danced merrily. I nodded to her and walked to my room. In my room, I pulled on some black boxers and pulled on a black wife-beater. I stepped back out into the living room and decided to show Kaoru to her room, in case she hadn't figured it out. "Your room is there." I pointed to the door next to mine. "Feel free to use any of the clothes…" I grumbled. That room…so many memories in that room…

Kaoru nodded and stood up. She walked past me and to the door. Opening it slowly she gasped at the beauty of the room. The bed was black with gold dragons across the bedspread. The walls were a light gold and there were many beautiful wall ornaments hanging from them. "ITS GORGOUS!!!" She cried out. I nodded and walked back to my own room. Plopping down on the black pinstriped bed, I fell instantly into a deep sleep. Such a long night…


	3. She Floors Me

Disclaimer: HOW DARE YOU! As if I owned them…geeze how stupid are you? HAHAHA just kidding! But seriously, do you honestly think I own them?

Previously: She walked past me and to the door. Opening it slowly she gasped at the beauty of the room. The bed was black with gold dragons across the bedspread. The walls were a light gold and there were many beautiful wall ornaments hanging from them. "ITS GORGOUS!!!" She cried out. I nodded and walked back to my own room. Plopping down on the black pinstriped bed, I fell instantly into a deep sleep. Such a long night…

**CHAPTER 3: Completely Floored**

I woke to the smell of bacon. Rubbing my eyes I looked around at my bleak room, confused. 'Oh right. That girl. She must be cooking…' I thought to myself and threw the covers off of my body. Pulling on some black tight jeans and a red button up shirt (unbuttoned) I walked out of my room to see that black haired girl in the kitchen, sure enough cooking. She turned at looked at me. "Good morning!" She said with a chipper voice that made me wince. I looked back at her with a cold amber glare.

"You know, hostages don't normally act so…friendly…" I looked down at my table and flinched. It had a table cloth, the morning paper, and…flowers?! What she blind? Did she not see my cold and dark exterior?

"I know, but you saved me! I thought I would do something kind for you." She said as she flipped the bacon over. I blinked and sat down, completely floored at the sunny disposition of the girl. She brought over a plate that made me cringe again. Eggs, bacon, and toast…in the shape of a smiley face. Was this chick high!? I looked down at the food and she sat down across from me. "Well! Eat up!" She said cheerily. I raised an eyebrow at the food, but took a bite. It wasn't…bad…just a little…tasteless…

Kaoru looked over at me and I just stabbed my fork into the food. "I know it isn't great, I mean, I haven't cooked since I was 12…but I tried!" She reassured herself. I was confused by this girl. Most women that were kidnapped were terrified…she was…happy?

She looked at me again. "Something wrong?" I looked back at her with my cold glare. Kaoru blinked, unfazed. That floored me. No one, not even Katsuki, could withstand my glare without shivering in fear. "What is your name?" She asked me as she reached for her glass of orange juice. I looked back at her again, completely surprised, but my face didn't show it. "Hitokiri Battosai." I said in a 'duh' way. She smiled at me. "No, I mean your real name!" She giggled. Again, completely floored. "Himura Kenshin." I said, not out of surrender to this insane girl's idiotic questions, but out of pure amazement at how nonchalant she was. She smiled an innocent smile. "I like that name." I glared at her and slammed my fist on the table. "You will not call me that in public, you understand?" I said with a venomous glare. She shrugged and nodded. "Okay, Himura-san." Yet again, completely floored.

I stood up and walked to the bathroom. Locking the door I looked in the mirror. 'What the hell is wrong with her? Is she stupid?" I glared at my reflection. I was scary, so I couldn't understand what was with her. There was a knock on my door and her voice floated through the wood. "Himura-san? Is something wrong?" Her voice was coated in…concern? Concern for me? I glared at the door. "Nothing is wrong. Go…do something useful." I said angrily. I heard her shuffle and walk away. This girl was so strange, and her strangeness was causing me to lose control. I was overcomed with…feelings…I never feel…feelings…This girl had to go.

"Katsuki! I'm telling you, you need to find someone else to take her!" I had waited until it was night and the girl had fallen asleep in her bed before I called the boss. "Why Himura! I didn't know that you were so easily taken down! Is Kaoru too much for you to handle?" His voice was mocking. I glared at the phone before I gritted out through my teeth, "No." He laughed on his end. "Then she stays." With that the phone was hung up. I threw it at the wall and watched it shatter. I ran my hands through my hair and groaned. I had to deal with this girl for more than a month. This was hell.

I opened my eyes to see Kaoru in the doorway to my room. I looked at her with an icy glare, but she just stared back. "What?" I spat out. She flinched but didn't move. "You don't want me to stay?" She looked hurt and I just stared at her. Standing up, I walked over to her. "I don't like company." Was my reply before I went into the bathroom and turned the water on hot. I looked in the mirror again, and stared at my reflection. What was going on? Why didn't I just tell her 'I don't want you here. You are ruining me.'? This was puzzling me. After a couple minutes, I turned off the hot water and came out of the bathroom. She was in her room and I could hear her sniffle. 'I made her cry?' I sighed and shook my head. 'Why should I care?' I walked to my room but stopped short of the door. I could still hear her cry, and I could tell she was trying to be quiet and not let me know. I sighed again before knocking on the door to her room. "Girl?" I opened her door to see her sitting on her bed. She was wearing a tank top and I could see her arms. What I saw made me want to cringe. Scars…all over…I didn't know if they were self mutilating or if they were a result of that institution she had been at. She saw me staring at her arms and quickly covered them. I blinked and then looked at her face. "Tomorrow I am taking you to Katsuki. Dress appropriate." I left curtly and shut the door.

She really did floor me.

**Well short chapter I know, but hey, I updated! I have a goal right now. To update every one of my stories with at least one new chapter! Wish me luck…1 down 11 to go! Lol**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**-Amori**


End file.
